


Sometimes Being a Cliche is Ok

by Greeks vs Geeks (Wonderfullydepressedandlustful)



Series: Jasico fic dump [25]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: High School AU, M/M, but even he has to be a cliche sometimes, cheerleader!nico, jock!jason, nico likes breaking stereotypes, piper is persuasive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfullydepressedandlustful/pseuds/Greeks%20vs%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico likes to break stereotypes and cliches about him but Piper manages to convince him that sometimes, cliches aren't that bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Being a Cliche is Ok

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: high school au, jock!Jason and cheerleader!Nico  
> It seems that I like writing fanfiction at late hours of the night when I should really be working on my projects for school. Oh well, I’m like halfway done with the one I wanted to do today so I think it's okay to write more.

Nico hated stereotypes. He found them demeaning and stupid. So, naturally, he actively sought to prove any stereotype about him wrong. Weak and scrawny? He took martial art classes as a kid and could now defend himself against a person twice his size. Only listened to emo and screamo music? He actually liked classical and jazz music and didn’t even know scream existed until he entered high school. Stoner that wasn’t going to pass any classes? He was ranked 3rd in his class. Gothic loner? He somehow managed to become friends with the popular kids. He still didn’t know how that one happened. Forever single? He was now dating the varsity quarterback and president of the student council, Jason Grace. Once again, he didn’t know how it happened.

Nico was doing pretty good at making people second guess themselves when it came to what he actually did. It was refreshing to see people looked shocked when he proved them wrong. So when people started stereotyping him based on his relationship with Jason, he thought he was prepared. He was ready for anything. 

Except for the combined strength of Piper and Hazel. He didn’t see that coming.

“Piper, I really don’t think this is a good idea.” He stated for the 5th time as he got in position. Piper rolled her eyes.

“Come on Nico, you can do it. You are strong enough for this and we just need you to fill in for practice. Besides, Jason isn’t getting out of his practice for another 20 minutes so you might as well help us out.” She reasoned. Nico sighed.

“Ok, but what if I mess up and someone gets hurt? I’m not officially on the cheer team you know. I could get sued.” 

“You know the routine by heart. Now shut up and get ready.” Piper replied. “Ok, guys! Ready! Go!” 

The music started and the cheer team immediately fell into a rhythm. Nico was in sync with everyone else, hitting the moves perfectly. It wasn’t the first time he had filled in for a cheerleader during cheer practice while waiting after school for Jason and Hazel to get done. He watched all of the routines and knew them well enough that he could do it if they needed it. But this was the first time he was filling in for one of the bases during a flying routine. And he really didn’t want to be the reason one of the girls got hurt.

Getting in position, he cupped the flyers foot and immediately lifted her in the air. She struck her pose with ease and fell back in his and the other base’s arms. Sighing in relief as he put her down, he continued with the routine with ease. As the music faded away, the team relaxed and clapped. Piper swung around and gave Nico a knowing smile as Hazel came up and patted him on the back.

“You ever thought about joining our team, di Angelo? You’re pretty good.” Piper asked.

“Nico, you should! Then you wouldn’t have to just wait for me to finish practice.” Hazel interjected.

Nico laughed and shook his head. “I don’t think so. I try not to give into stereotypes and being a gay cheerleader that is dating the star quarterback is just a little too cliché.”

Piper shrugged. “Yeah, but that is why no one would expect it from you. You are always breaking stereotypes so no one, not even Jason, would think that you would actually join the cheer team.” She paused and smirked suddenly. “Besides, our boy uniforms are pretty flattering if I do say so myself. I have heard Jason compliment our guys on multiple occasions on how they looked.”

Nico was silent for a minute. She knew what she was doing. Hazel gave her brother a pleading look. “Come on Nico, it would be fun. You already know the routine and the girls are comfortable around you. Please?”

“…I’ll try it for one game and if it doesn’t work out, you never ask again.”

“Deal.”

The cliché was so worth the look on Jason’s face when he saw Nico in uniform that Friday night.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a slave to my prompts. Like I have 3 more to do and its midnight but I want to do them so bad so expect more soon.


End file.
